


Embracing Figures

by fbarlolken



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-compliant until Yakimono, Developing Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, General Creepiness, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hypnosis, M/M, Will is a good fisherman, Yakimono Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbarlolken/pseuds/fbarlolken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7:16pm. Alana Bloom has driven to Baltimore, Maryland to visit her new boyfriend after work, and suspected serial killer Will Graham's car is parked outside Hannibal Lecter's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Please see tags for warnings.

Alana hears sounds of struggle from inside Hannibal’s home, and rushes to the front door, which she notices is slightly ajar.

She slowly edges it open. There are still heavy thuds audible from the foyer, that increase in volume as she nears the living room, and an occasional masculine, yet high pitched groan. As she nears its source, the cacophony that had fueled her panicked rush to the house drops off. Muffled, as if it were a life, a candle, extinguished. As she inches forward, she hears the diminishing end of a muffled debate, and another strained yet unmistakably ecstatic cry. She peeks around the corner, and nearly gasps out loud. 

The ordinarily pristine living room has been freshly reduced to an arena of disaster. Priceless objects lay broken on the floor, and a rare painting hangs skewed on the wall, antique frame splintered. Two chairs are turned over, one with a leg broken. And in the middle of it all, is Hannibal Lecter, near-fully clothed, on top of a denuded Will Graham, who has one of his bare legs hooked over the doctor’s shoulder, and the other wrapped around his waist.

He's been blindfolded with what is clearly Hannibal's silk tie, and Will’s free hands scrabble uselessly at the carpet underneath them. He’s whimpering continuously as Hannibal fucks him hard. At the piteous, high-pitched sounds leaving his throat, Hannibal bends down, kissing him tenderly, even giving Eskimo kisses, nuzzling his tearful features in blatant adoration.

Will’s arms slowly come around Hannibal’s neck, the fight almost completely leaving him. His thighs flex open for a moment, and then he wraps them around his lover again, even tighter than before. His hands now clutch Hannibal closer to himself. _Deeper_ , Alana hears him rasp with apparent mortification, _please_. 

He’s been recently choked, by the looks of the lurid red, finger-shaped marks around his throat. She isn’t sure what to make of the situation, and it’s at this time that Hannibal finally notices the intrusion. 

He mantles over Will, his expression monstrous in its jealousy and animalistic possessiveness, before registering her identity. A transformation takes place: a familiar mask slides into place, and the terrifying visage becomes the mentor she knows and loves. But instead of saying anything to appease her, Hannibal ignores her fright and revulsion in favor of softly kissing Will Graham again, lowly whispering for endless minutes, as Will moans weakly and periodically nods in assent. 

Finally, he separates them and puts himself away, throwing a thin blanket from the couch over Will’s bruised nakedness. Will seems oddly limp on the floor, but Hannibal keeps himself between Will and Alana, blocking her view of him.

"I've just hypnotized him," Hannibal reveals, face cast in shadows. "There's no use speaking to him. In his condition, he can't see or hear you."

"Wouldn't you say it's for the best," he asks, not waiting for a response. The unexpectedly cruel edge of amusement in his voice makes Alana want to scream, but something about his expression forces her to hold her tongue.

That devouring gaze softens when Will calls for him. Will sounds impatient, and yet anxious, Alana can't help noticing. "Just a moment longer," Hannibal replies. The devotion apparent in his tone must have also been obvious to Will, who huffs and turns onto his back, but doesn't offer any other real protest.

"When you come back, I want the bed," Will demands. A pale blur in the darkness as he pulls his hands free of the blanket, and stretches luxuriously. "I think I have rug-burn, and that's not even—" 

"Hush," Hannibal interrupts, with affection. Masculine smugness lifts the corners of his lips. He emanates happiness. Alana backs away from him, still unable to say a word.

"We'll talk in the morning," he says by way of farewell.

Alana was already shaking her head no. She would need at least a week before she could stomach laying eyes on either of them again.

The lock slots into the door seconds after she clears its threshold, and as she listens to the brass tumblers falling into place, she wonders what else Will knew about her former mentor, and now former lover, that she didn't. Was Hannibal the killer that Will accused him of being?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://oh-dr-lecter.tumblr.com/tagged/writing), for more of whatever this is. <3


End file.
